Things and Ideas I Would Like to See
by N7Ops
Summary: Various ideas and possibly beginning chapters to stories and crossovers i would like to see written. Its under Mass Effect, because that is the first idea i came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Things I Would Like To See**

**Chapter 1**

This was a thought I had late one night that I may or may not flesh out into a full story, depending on my life and time able to dedicate towards research. Here it is, with some pf the background information.

**Mass Effect AU:**

In 1944, the United States had a plan for the pacific theatre of world war two. Prior to the final development of the Atomic Bomb, US flag officers had developed a plan for the invasion of Japan, Codename: Operation Downfall, as a final strike to assault Tokyo and seize/eliminate the Japanese military officers and Emperor. The predicted casualties for this assault on the Japanese archipelago were a massive 1 million men. This was discarded in favor of dropping the A-bomb, but what I would like to see is a Mass Effect fic that is based upon the premise that the atomic bombs were never dropped upon Japan, and Operation Downfall was put into effect.

In my mind, after the predicted casualties of 1 million United States Marines and Army, the Soviet States of Russia would leap upon the presumed weakness of the US forces in Europe and rolled on through newly-split Germany, and seizing all of Europe. With a weakened United states as the only possible enemy of the USSR, it seems to me that, eventually, Russia would have enveloped most of the rest of Asia and the middle east, eliminating the various tribes that resisted their domination. I forsee them leaving Africa alone, because of the various warlords constantly fighting each other. The united states would, after recovering somewhat, would then create trade agreements with Canada, Mexico, and the various South American countries, eventually gaining economical superiority over the western hemisphere and growing to finally combat the Russian Superpower. The two Superpowers would then enter into a Cold War-like state, with Russia leading in forces and technology, leading eventually to the Russian discovery of the Mass Relay.

**Interesting takes about AU verse:**

Russian Cmdr. Shepard, spelled **Шепард** in Russian

Russian dominated Systems alliance

Turians beaten off of Shanxi, no surrender by Williams

Massive military, both space and ground

Unwillingness to become a client race or subject to the Citadel Races' laws

Non-reliance on Element Zero, various different weaponry

Absorption of German scientists to develop new technology

Anyone who does something from this, like this, or takes any ideas from this, please let me know because I would like to read the fanfic that you produce to see what y'all can come up with.

As I come up with more ideas, I will post them here.

Enjoy.

N7Ops


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I Would Like to See**

**Chapter 2**

I was looking around on FanFiction, and I saw a dearth of Harry Potter and David Eddings crossovers. There were only 4 of them, still are, and the most recent update was in early May. What I would like to see written is:

**Harry Potter and David Eddings Crossover:**

Harry in David Eddings' universe, preferably in the Belgariad or the Mallorean

Harry joins in the main quest of whichever series you choose

Possibly mentioned in the Prophecy, although Belgarath and Polgara have no idea who it could refer to

Possibly referred to as "The Master" or "The Rebellious One"

I would like to see a Post-Hallows Harry, possibly an immortal one, could even be a Dimension jumper

He doesn't need a wand to use magic, either because of his years of using magic to gain a familiarity to negate one or the Elder Wand has merged with his body

It's the writer's choice if harry can use the Will and the Word, I have seen a rather well done fic that had harry unable to use his own native magic until he became a user of the realm's native magic, so that could be a possibility

He can be recognized by the Gods, or not because of the Cloak, it's the writer's choice

If not mentioned in the actual Prophecy, he could be added later as a new fluctuation from his joining of the realm, or even as he was hidden for years trying to acclimate to the new magic, and introduced by the Seeress of Kell or some such

If he is added, I'd like to see the probability of an angry harry, forced by the Prophecy, or maybe called the "Breaker" by rebelling and breaking the prophecy

The writer can overpower harry, similar to Belgarath though, have harry be retrained by either an outside force, or have him believe that it is a good thing for other people to learn how to do things themselves and not have an overreliance to gods or sorcerers and such

Writer can choose to have a romantic pairing or not, or multiple pairings, but I would prefer to not have a male/male pairing, not that I'm a homophobe, but I get sick of seeing 8 out of 10 harry potter fictions have a slash pairing. I don't see why people have a need to pair him with another guy.


End file.
